Random Activities With The Cullens!
by TwilightChick19
Summary: Alice decides to invite Bella over for Random Games they play! What will happen? Read to find out! Rated K !
1. Karaoke

**C****u****l****l****e****n ****K****a****r****a****o****k****e**

**Authors Note- Hey Peoples!!! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it!!!! I don't own Twilight!!! I don't own this poem either so, copyright goes to this site because I found it on this site!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do you!!!!!!**

_BELLA POV_

I was so surprised when I got a call on my house phone from the Cullens. Usually Edward calls me on the cell phone he got me. When I answered the phone I heard Alice's voice.

"Bella, we're having a karaoke night tonight and your invited. Edward will pick you up at 6. Have your songs ready!" Alice said.

"Alice, no I don't want to." I told her.

"Bella, if you don't come over then I get to play Bella Barbie all day with you tomorrow, no ifs, ands, or buts." Alice said

"Fine! Send Edward over at 6." I said angrily

"Yay!!" Alice squealed.

So then I decided to pick out my songs. By the time I was finished I turned around and Edward was sitting at my window.

"Is it _that_ hard to let me answer the door?" I asked

"Yes, you take way too long to come down from your room"

"Okay." I said

"Well, we better get going, Alice is ready." Edward said

"Should I be afraid?" I asked. Knowing Alice less was ALWAYS too little.

"Very" Edward responded

_ALICE POV_

"Bella you got here just in time to go first! Pick a Partner!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, I pick-" Bella started to say

"STOP WITH ALL THE EXCITING EMOTIONS! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Yelled Jasper

"Okay… as I was saying, I pick Edward." Bella said.

"Alright, Emmett put on some tunes for us." Edward said

EDWARD AND BELLS SING PROMISUOUS

"WOW! That was great." I told them

"Thanks." They both said in harmony.

"Next is………… Rosalie and me!"

"Let's go Rose. Esme crank up the music!" I yelled

ROSALIE AND ALICE SING…. WHEN I GROW UP

"You guys were awesome. Especially you, Rose." Emmett boomed.

Then Emmett and Rosalie started making out.

"GET A ROOM! I CAN'T TAKE ALL THESE LOVEY DOVEY EMOTIONS!" Screamed Jasper.

After that Jasper ran super-quick outside and up the flagpole.

"Okay. Next is Jasper and Emmett."

"JASPER GET IN HERE! YES, I KNOW YOU LIKE THE FLAGPOLE BUT IT'S YOUR TURN. SO GET OFF." I yelled.

"Okay, Alice." Jasper replied

JASPER AND EMMETT SING BAD TO THE BONE

"BOO,BOO,BOO,BOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled everyone.

"I knew we weren't good but I didn't know we were that bad." Emmett said.

"Oh, well. Don't quit your day job." I joked.

"Next is Carlisle and Esme." I said.

CARLISLE AND ESME SING WE WILL ROCK U

"Crap….. Bella fainted." Edward said as he picked her up and began to carry her outside.

5 MINUTES LATER…

"That was awesome!" Bella commented.

"She's still delusional." Emmett pronounced

"I. AM. NOT." Bella yelled

"She's so out of it she thinks she isn't." Emmett said.

"I'm going to kill you, Emmett Cullen." Bella said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled.

_Edward Speaking:_

_"Uhhh… We'll be back next time. We're having some technical difficulties. NO BELLA! BAD BELLA! PUT EMMETT'S EYE BACK WHERE IT BELONGS! LEAVE EMMETT ALONE! NO, DON'T COME AFTER ME! BAD BELLA! GET OFF! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**How did you like the first chapter!!!! Review and tell me what they should sing next!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Authors Note- Thanks to everyone who reviewed on Chapter 1. I don't know how to reply back yet, though!!!  
BTW, I don't own Twilight!!!**

Bella POV

"I could have so hurt Emmett for saying that I was delusional!!!"

"I know, Bella." Edward said to comfort me.

Ring, Ring, Ring!!!!!!

I picked up the phone and I heard Alice's voice.

"Bella??"

"Yes, Alice." I groaned

"Come over quick!!!!"

"Ok, Alice."

"Edward, take me to your house!" I said.

AT THE CULLEN HOUSE…..

Alice POV

"Bella we're gonna play Spin the Bottle!!!!" I excitedly exclaimed.

"Alice, I don't want to kiss anyone but Edward, though!!!" Bella said.

"There is no kissing, though. Whoever you land on is who you have to ask or dare something to!!"

"Ok…. I'm in!!" Bella groaned

"I'LL BE IN ONLY IF YOU STOP ALL THE EMOTIONS OF EXCITEMENT!!!!" Jasper yelled.

"Let's start then!!" I said.

"I'm going first!!" Emmett said.

Emmett spun the bottle and it landed on Edward!!

"Edward, I dare you to go outside and burn all your CDs!!" Emmett laughed.

Edward started to cry. "No, please Emmett, No!!"

Emmett said. "Nope, Sorry."

While Edward burned his CDs, Rosalie spun!!!

Rosalie spun and it landed on Alice!!

"Alice you must give all your clothes to the werewolves!!!" Rosalie dared her.

"No, no, no." Alice stuttered!

"Alice, you have to!!!" Rosalie said.

Edward POV

Next, I spun!

It landed on Jasper!!!

"Jasper, I dare you to go to the therapist and tell them you want a job!!!" I told him.

"No, too many emotions!!!!!!!!!!" Jasper screamed.

To Be Continued………………………..

**Tell me what you think!!!!! Thanks For Reading!!!!!!! The next chapter will be up soon!!!!!!!!**


	3. Spin the Bottle 2

**Authors Note- Hey!!! Here is Chapter 3! I've been trying to get the chapters out as fast as I can. I hope you like it!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight!!!!**

Jasper POV

"I can't believe Edward is making me do this!!!" I said as I reached the desk at the therapist's office.

"May, I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Sadly, yes. I'm here for a job." I told her as many emotions came into my head and I began to get a headache.

"Ok. You can start tomorrow. Come in at 7:00." She answered

"Great." I mumbled

BACK AT THE CULLEN HOME….

Edward POV

"Alice, your turn!!!!" I told her.

Alice spun and it landed on Bella.

Bella POV

Great Alice landed on me. Why me!!!!!

"Bella, I dare you to let me play Bella Barbie with you all day tomorrow. Then you can go on a date with Edward that I plan!!!!" Alice said.

"Fine!!" I groaned.

"I think I'm gonna like this!!!" Edward said.

"Shut Up, Edward!!!" I replied.

Then Jasper spun.

It landed on Emmett!!!

"Emmett, I dare you to go to the hospital and streak around and say 'Check out my BIRTHDAY SUIT!!!!'" Jasper said.

"But Jasper, what if Carlisle sees me???" Emmett asked.

"Oh well!!!"

Emmett did his dare without Carlisle seeing.

BACK AT THE CULLEN HOME……

Rose POV

Bella spun next and it landed on me!!!!!

"Rose, you cannot touch Emmett for 3 weeks and if you do than you have to go to school, and ask Mike Newton out on a date!!!" Bella said.

"NO, DON'T DO IT, ROSE!!!!!!" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett do you really want me to go out with MIKE NEWTON!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"No, but, but what about us, Rose!!!!" Emmett told me.

"We'll have to deal with it." I said.

Alice POV

"Edward you better get Bella home."

"Ok, Alice." Edward responded.

"But, bring Bella back tomorrow at 7:00, so I can get her ready for tomorrow nights date!!!" I quickly said.

"Alright." Edward said.

"Goodnight, Alice." Bella called.

**Ok. Thats the end of Chapter 3!!! The Next Chapter will be called Bella Barbie and The Date!!!! Review!!!!! (The faster you review, the quicker the next chapter will come out!!!!!)**


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry, guys. I hate when authors post this but i cant write this story anymore........ it doesn't interest me anymore..........!!!! Review this chapter with what my next story should be....... anything from a oneshot (if lemons than i have someone else write it but i will post it!!) anything!!!!!!!! **

**Thanks,**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own TWILIGHT!!!**


End file.
